Le noir
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Cela se révélerait être une nuit pleine de surprises pour Bellatrix ...


_Note de l'auteur : version légèrement remasterisée d'un texte que j'ai écrit en 2010. J'adore Bellatrix. Bonne lecture ! _

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait debout depuis près d'une heure, mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir les effets de la fatigue comme un humain ordinaire. Son regard fixe prouvait qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose de bien plus important que ces détails bassement matériels …

- C'est quand même incroyable ! Le vieux fou ne peut-il lancer aucun sort contre la boue ? pesta-t-elle tout haut. _Recurvite ! _

Ses chaussures d'un noir profond retrouvèrent immédiatement leur éclat tandis que la Mangemort allait chercher refuge sur une partie plane du terrain qui lui semblait plus stable et moins boueuse. Ses yeux se perdirent en direction du château de Poudlard. Les tours qui paraissaient si hautes et invincibles, les fenêtres allumées par-ci par-là, l'aspect protecteur des épaisses portes principales … Tout cela présageait de mauvaises choses, des difficultés pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela rappelait également de nombreux souvenirs à Bellatrix. Ses jeunes années si insouciantes à Poudlard … Mais ça faisait partie d'une époque terminée, bien révolue à présent, et la Mangemort n'était absolument pas du genre à s'appesantir sur le passé ; aussi elle préféra tout simplement reléguer toutes ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête, et se laisser envahir par un unique sentiment : la haine.

Il était si commode, voire si plaisant, d'agir uniquement par haine ! Ainsi, les actions s'en trouvaient simplifiées, la réflexion et les longs débats avec la conscience à propos d'obscures préoccupations morales quasiment annihilés, presque disparus, en tout cas se faisant une place minimale tout au fond de l'esprit de la Mangemort.

Bellatrix s'éloigna lentement du château et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'une ombre, elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard, l'ancestral village de sorciers.

Elle venait de comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant : elle avait besoin de vengeance. Conclusion d'une simplicité extrême. Mais d'une vengeance contre quoi ? Contre la vie, contre son idiot de cousin Sirius, contre les Moldus qu'elle jugeait indignes de vivre, contre les sorciers qui voulaient la mort de son Maître … ? Ou peut-être tout ça à la fois. Et le résultat n'en serait que plus violent et plus spectaculaire. Il n'y avait aucun problème particulier : elle allait se rendre au Quartier Général des Mangemorts, demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'effectuer une descente exemplaire parmi les Moldus et les nés-Moldus. Il ne refuserait certainement pas une faveur comme celle-là à l'une de ses plus fidèles suiveuses, et elle aurait le champ libre. Cela semblait absolument parfait, un plan bien rôdé qu'elle avait déjà utilisé par le passé.

Au loin, Bellatrix apercevait la taverne La Tête de Sanglier. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas passer prendre un verre ? Elle n'était pas pressée, la nuit lui appartenait, elle en était certaine. Et puis il était toujours plaisant de rencontrer des gens étranges dans cet endroit malfamé, il y avait toujours des personnes intéressantes avec qui parler, marchander, ou plus radicalement se battre … Cela l'occuperait. C'est donc le pas assuré que la jeune Mangemort se rendit à la taverne, son épaisse tignasse brune flottant au vent lui donnant l'air encore plus inquiétant.

D'ailleurs, l'ambiance était à la bagarre ce soir, elle le sentait – elle avait toujours eu un instinct pour ce genre de choses, sûrement parce qu'elle aimait ça de façon innée – et tant mieux, son corps comme son esprit réclamaient de l'action. Quelques silhouettes noires se glissaient dans l'ombre, quelques mots chuchotés, des bruits de pas irréguliers, des signes qui ne trompent pas …

Bellatrix fit une entrée fracassante à La Tête de Sanglier, secouant même le plancher déjà instable, et elle salua le barman toujours avec son manque de discrétion coutumier.

- Bella ! Un petit Whisky-Pur-Feu, je parie ? lança Abelforth, mi-blasé mi-inquiet.

La Mangemort hocha sommairement la tête pour toute réponse, s'accouda au bar et attira à elle un tabouret en bois branlant d'un « _Accio_ » sûr. Le patron de la taverne paraissait s'employer à regarder ailleurs comme pour oublier la présence d'une cliente aussi intimidante juste à côté de lui ; la principale intéressée s'en aperçut et se trouva absolument ravie de cette situation. Inspirer de la peur, voilà un domaine où elle excellait aisément, ce n'était pas pour rien que son Maître avait senti son potentiel dès le début. Une sorte de folie particulière devait l'habiter, spécialement en plein combat …

Ennuyée par le manque d'action, Bellatrix avala son verre d'une traite et détailla rapidement les individus présents : un homme âgé qui devait déjà avoir noyé un quelconque chagrin dans l'alcool au point qu'il était certainement inutile de lui parler, une femme blonde sans âge enveloppée d'une quantité impressionnante de capes à motifs qui bougeaient sans cesse, donnant le tournis ; elle marmonnait toute seule. Hormis ces deux personnes plutôt inintéressantes et trois autres silhouettes qui venaient de s'éloigner, l'endroit était désert. Autant le quitter.

Soudain, un vieillard à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lune pénétra dans la misérable taverne ; Bellatrix l'aurait bien entendu reconnu entre mille, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Et elle avait l'étrange et inexplicable impression qu'il était là juste pour elle. Mais que pouvait donc lui vouloir cet homme quasiment sénile qui allait certainement réussir à l'agacer ?

- Bellatrix, annonça le directeur de Poudlard en prenant à son tour place au bar.

Son ton sonnait comme une constatation, de la plus grande neutralité. Manifestement, il n'était ni heureux ni malheureux de la trouver ici ; il la voyait et il se contentait de formuler la chose à voix haute, voilà tout. L'interpellée ne répondit pas, jouant vaguement avec son verre désormais vide.

- C'est bien calme, ce soir. Vous vous ennuyez, sans doute, reprit Dumbledore nullement gêné de devoir faire la conversation à lui tout seul.

Il semblait s'adresser aussi bien à la Mangemort qu'au barman, et ce fut ce dernier qui prit la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un vague :

- Ouais, pas beaucoup de monde, Albus.  
- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai des affaires en cours, déclara abruptement Bellatrix.

Elle avait vraisemblablement l'intention de partir théâtralement, mais Dumbledore n'était certainement pas du même avis. Avec ce qui ressemblait à un _Accio_ informulé particulièrement puissant, il ramena sans peine l'intéressée sur le tabouret à côté de lui comme il l'aurait fait avec une poupée de chiffons. Un grognement sans équivoque plus tard, elle se décida enfin à parler :

- Oui ? Vous me voulez quelque chose ?  
- Oh, juste avoir une petite discussion avec vous, répondit son interlocuteur comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
- J'ai peu de temps.  
- Je suis également un homme occupé, tout cela est donc parfait.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de trouver que tout était « parfait » ! Un petit sortilège d'attaque serait parfait aussi s'il continuait à l'exaspérer de la sorte, songea la Mangemort. Abelforth semblait avoir compris son profond agacement, parce qu'il s'était religieusement éloigné et, tout en prenant l'air détaché de celui qui n'écoute pas du tout ce qui ne le regarde pas, il frottait un verre sale avec un vieux chiffon tout aussi crasseux. Dumbledore, à qui aucun détail ne paraissait échapper, contemplait la scène en souriant légèrement.

- Quelle belle nuit … Mais aucune bataille en perspective, annonça solennellement le directeur de Poudlard, comme s'il énonçait une vérité indiscutable à des enfants qui n'en comprennent pas toute l'ampleur.  
- Je ne suis pas de votre avis, rétorqua vaguement Bellatrix, fixant toujours son verre. Bon, puis-je avoir un autre Whisky-Pur-Feu ?

Un soupir. Le peu de patience dont elle disposait naturellement commençait à s'épuiser. Juste au moment où elle allait se décider pour le sortilège d'attaque le plus adapté à performer à cet instant sur Dumbledore, la monotonie fut soudainement rompue. Un vieil homme claudiquant entra précipitamment dans la taverne, sa canne relevée, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il devait être environ vingt-trois heures – ou peut-être un peu plus tard ? La nuit était d'un noir d'encre …

- C'est … impossible, haleta le nouvel arrivant. Impossible de survivre à un _Avada Kedavra_ …

Il tremblait presque en évoquant le terrible sort.

- Voyons, mon ami, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, bien sûr que c'est impossible. Quoiqu'il doit exister des exceptions à chacune des règles qui régissent le monde magique, j'en suis intimement convaincu.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais ne discutons pas. Que se passe-t-il ? brailla presque Bellatrix, impulsive et facilement envahie par la panique.  
- Je suis certain que cela doit être d'une importance mineure, et je dois déjà m'en aller, je m'en excuse. Mon petit doigt me dit que quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide … déclara calmement le directeur de Poudlard en se levant et en s'éloignant prestement.

Bellatrix eut juste le temps de voir les cheveux argentés disparaître brusquement lorsque le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche, secouant sa canne. Quelque chose qui n'était pas clair se tramait et elle n'allait pas tarder à savoir quoi, elle en était convaincue.

- Un petit garçon d'un an a survécu au sortilège mortel et les pouvoirs de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été réduits à néant ! Personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama l'homme d'une seule traite, s'affalant sur une chaise et se taisant aussi brusquement qu'il avait tout déballé.

La Mangemort ouvrit stupidement la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma aussi sec. Elle n'avait rien à dire, elle sentait un sentiment de pure détestation monter en elle, incomparable par rapport au faible résidu d'aigreur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle devait se venger du diabolique Albus Dumbledore ! Quelques instants plus tôt, elle voulait rejoindre son Maître … Et ce vieillard barbu l'en avait empêchée, la retenant ! Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi … Il savait, il avait su avant tout le monde, comme toujours. Et c'était inacceptable.

Maintenant, Bellatrix n'avait plus que deux choses à faire : prendre sa revanche sur son rival désormais officialisé et personnalisé, Dumbledore ; et disparaître, parce que si cet idiot de boiteux disait vrai, la perte des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'augurait rien de bon pour elle, elle le devinait déjà confusément.

Il ne s'était déroulé que quelques secondes depuis le départ du directeur de Poudlard, mais Bellatrix savait qu'il était déjà bien trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper. Ce serait pour plus tard … Si elle en avait l'occasion, la chance, la capacité. Cela faisait beaucoup de si, mais la haine est étonnamment forte, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la taverne, la faisant affreusement grincer, l'arrachant presque. Comme elle s'y attendait, la touche d'argenté des cheveux de celui qu'elle recherchait avait disparu pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'elle voyait clairement maintenant …

Le noir.


End file.
